


Made a mistake

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: beaumont  gets a rude awakening after looking into eddies case
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Eddie Luñez/Annalise Villa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing here?”Annalise rolled her eyes 

“I wanted to see how you were doing”Beaumont said to her 

“I can barely look at you right now”Annalise says to him 

“Villa you cant keep avoiding me”Beaumont approached his partner 

“I’m stupid for thinking we could ever actually be something”Annalise told him 

“You really thought you could look into my husbands case”Annalise yelled at him 

“I made a mistake”Beaumont said to her 

“You ruined our friendship”Annalise pointed a finger at him accusingly

“No more Rosie and Villa”Beaumont held on to hope 

“I can’t ever go back to being just friends with you”Annalise replies 

“I know I fucked up”Beaumont told her 

“How can I ever trust you again Rosie?”Annalise tearfully says 

“You know me Villa”Beaumont was insulted that she’d accuse him of not caring about their friendship 

“Bullshit friends don’t go behind friends backs”Annalise says to him 

“I shouldn’t have done what I did”Beaumont weakly defended himself 

“Get the fuck out of my house”Annalise told him 

“You can’t mean that?”Beaumont asked in disbelief 

“I’m not joking”Annalise glared at him 

“Turn that frown upside down”Beaumont said to her 

“This is no time for your funny jokes”Annalise warned him 

“So you admit that I’m funny”Beaumont stared at her 

“Why do you have to be so devastatingly handsome and charming yet annoying at the same exact time?”Annalise asked him 

“All part of the Rosie charm”Beaumont says to her


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annalise and Beaumont slowly try to work things out

“What this animosity I sense between you and Villa?”Its asked Beaumont

“It’s a funny story”Beaumont said to him 

“What did you do?”Ira called him out right on the spot 

“I may have looked into her dead husbands case and tried to solve it”Beaumont slowly explains 

“There’s no may have either you did it or you didn’t”Ira states

“I did it and I am a jerk for reopening it”Beaumont says 

“Kid you shouldn’t have done that”Ira nags him 

“Cap Annalise hates me”Beaumont told Ira 

“You two need to find a way to work together”Ira tells him 

“Oh great he’s here”Annalise mumbled under her breath as she entered the room 

“I don’t know what happened but you two need to act like adults and talk it out”Ira says before leaving the room 

“So have you watched any good movies lately ?”Beaumont tried to make small talk with her 

“Goodfellas”Annalise says to him 

“That’s one of my favorites”Beaumont tells her 

“This is very awkward”Annalise says 

“I know I’m not your favorite person in the world right now”Beaumont replies 

“That is an understatement”Annalise laughed dryly 

“I’d like to express my sincerest apologies to you”Beaumont says 

“You hurt me Rosie”Annalise choked the words out 

“There’s nothing I can say to make this better for you”Beaumont replies 

“I trusted you and you betrayed said trust”Annalise rose her voice at him 

“I should have left your husbands case alone”Beaumont states 

“I felt like you stabbed me in the back”Annalise told him 

“Can we ever get back to the way things were?”Beaumont asked her 

“The road would be long”Annalise told him 

“We still have to work together side by side”Beaumont brought up to her 

“That doesn’t make any of this easier”Annalise told him 

“Help me help you”Beaumont tried reasoning with her 

“If I can’t trust you as a friend then how can I trust you as a partner?”Annalise asked him 

“Haven’t I always had your back?”Beaumont inquires 

“You always put yourself out there for me”Annalise recalled 

“Partners are forever”Beaumont said to her

“That won’t change I guess”Annalise was confused as to whether or not she should easily let him in again

“Just give me a chance to prove myself to you”Beaumont told her

“You reopened a world of pain for me”Annalise tearfully admitted to him 

“I know you loved Eddie and it’s okay to still grieve him”Beaumont said to her 

“You’re one of the only people I’ve told about losing him”Annalise said to him

“I’m always here for you even if you don’t want to talk to me”Beaumont reminded her 

“You are such a good hearted person”Annalise smiles 

“Hug it out”Beaumont says to her 

“Fine one hug”Annalise told him 

Beaumont wrapped his arms around her 

Annalise relaxed into her friends loving embrace


End file.
